


Darcy Winchester

by lilnome



Series: Darcy Lewis Oneshots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, Thor - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnome/pseuds/lilnome





	Darcy Winchester

“JARVIS, I need to be on the ground floor in less than a minute!” Darcy yelled as she stepped into the elevator.

“Right away, Miss Lewis. No-one else shall board.” The automated British voice came from a speaker in the corner. Darcy grabbed tight to the railing that lined the elevator, as the car descended so fast her ears popped. The elevator bumped to a stop in the lobby of Stark-Avengers Tower, and she booked it outside. She followed the curve of the building, and skidded to a stop at the sight of a familiar car pulling up to the valet stand. She bounced on her heels, waiting to see one of the two faces she missed most, to confirm that it was them. A tall man, six feet even, slid out of the driver’s side, scowling. He slapped the keys into the hands of the teen working the counter.

“If there is so much as a ding in the paint, you will learn the meaning of true pain. Got it, kid?” He growled.

“Dean!” The man emerging from the passenger’s side reprimanded. “He’s a kid. Sorry about him.” The taller man said to the trembling teen.

“SAMMY! DEAN!” She shrieked, running at them. Both whirled around, and smiled wide. She tackled the shorter one, Dean, wrapping her arms around his neck. She squeezed him tight, before flinging herself at the other man. “Why are you in town? Sammy, you have the BARR in a few days, and Dean, you should be with-oh god, no. Tell me he’s alive.” She fisted her hands in Sam’s shirt.

“That’s just the thing, Princess. We don’t know.” Sam sighed.

“Dad’s on a hunting trip, he hasn’t been home in a few days.” Dean’s voice rumbled from his chest, and his cocky grin was tense. If it wasn’t then she’d be worried.  Those were the code words they’d come up with as kids, in case Dad disappeared, but they couldn’t say exactly say why.

“Fuck. Come with me. I’ve got an extra room, you two can split it.” She helped them grab their duffels from the trunk, and lead the way into the building. Each of the boys slung an arm over her shoulders, so that she was sandwiched between them. She made her way into the tower, and nodded to the security guard. She guided the boys to the private elevator, accessible only to a select few.

“Miss Lewis, may I ask who these men are?” JARVIS asked from his hidden speaker.

“What the hell?” Dean asked, reaching for the gun hidden in his waistband.

“Dean, this is JARVIS, the tower AI. He’s an assistant, butler, and babysitter, all rolled into one.” Dean shoved the Glock back into his jeans, grumbling about HAL. “JARVIS, these are my brothers. The one who jumped is Dean, my eldest brother, the giant is my older twin, Sam. Boys, JARVIS runs through the whole tower. He can help with almost anything. Janey and I’s floor, please, JARVIS. Boys, we can talk once we get there.”

XoxoX

Her part of the floor she shared with Jane was, in all honesty, a full apartment, with two bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room, and a conjoined kitchen and dining room.

“Damn, princess. Didn’t know you were living big.” Dean chortled, before wincing. Darcy narrowed her eyes, before flipping on the lights. Most of the tower was pretty dimly lit right now, as it was almost one in the morning. Dean threw a hand over his eyes, blinded. Sam winced as well, when Darcy swatted both her brothers on the arm.

“Why do you both have bruises? Where you two fighting again?!” She shrieked. She may have been raised a huntress, and didn’t really mind violence, but she hated when her family fought. When both boys looked away, avoiding her gaze, she huffed. “Just for that, I’m not making pie-bites for breakfast!”

“Aww, Princess! C’mon! We’ve already made up, don’t take away pie-bites!” Dean groaned, dropping his duffle.

“We’ll see. For now, I’ve got a couple beers in the fridge. Grab one while I whip up some grub.” Sam dropped a kiss on her head before snagging a bottle for each of them, following Dean into the living room. Darcy snagged some left-over chicken breast from the fridge, and set some rotini to boil.

“Hey, JARVIS?” She called as she heated the chicken in a pan. “Is Janey still working in the lab?”

“Yes, Miss Lewis. She keeps insisting that she needs only another fifteen minutes.” She pulled the chicken from the pan and began shredding it.

“I see. Tell her that if she doesn’t wrap it up in the next twenty minutes, I’m restricting her pop-tart intake.” She quickly poured a jar of alfredo sauce into a pot on low, and strained the pasta.

“Of course, Miss Lewis. Shall I set privacy protocols for your conversation with your brothers?” She wasn’t sure how, but the AI seemed concerned.

“Please? This is family business. If anyone needs me in the next- “She glanced at her watch. “two hours, tell them I’m occupied.” Darcy dished the pasta into three bowls, added some chicken, and poured on some of the sauce. She grabbed another three bottles of beer, set the bottles and the bowls on a tray, and made her way into the living room after grabbing forks.

“Please tell me that’s something other than burgers.” Sam groaned from where he was laying on the couch with his arm over his eyes.

“First off, there is nothing wrong with burgers. Second, I made chicken alfredo pasta, and brought extra beer. Now, sit up, you aren’t eating while laying down.” She set the tray on the coffee table, and dropped into a soft purple armchair. She snagged the bottle opener off of Dean’s belt, ignoring his squawk. She popped the lid of her bottle, and tossed the opener to Sam. The three raised their beers in a silent toast, before taking a chug. She set her bottle down with a clink. Darcy waited, letting her brothers dig in.

“Christ, Princess. I forgot how good your food is.” Dean said through a mouth full of food.

“Thanks, Dean. Now, what’s going on with Dad? Are we sure that he didn’t just get wrapped up in a hunt again, and forgot to make contact? It isn’t the first time.” Sam wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand.

“That’s what I thought.” Her twin sighed. Dean rubbed his hands together, and dove into his explanation.

XoxoX

“Well, shit.” She leaned back, dropping her head against the back of her chair. “I can pack a bag and be ready in, like, two hours. I’ll sleep on the drive. Most of that time will be me setting shit up so that the scientists three can handle themselves. JARVIS.” She ran a hand over her eyes.

“Yes, Miss Lewis?”

“Place an order for the regular Darcy-is-out-of-town groceries, please. You two,” She stood and cracked her back. “get some sleep. I’ve got a guest room, and one of you can take the couch. I’ll wake you when I’m ready to go.” She spun on her heel and made her way to her room, going over the list of what she would need in her head.

XoxoX

It had been a little over an hour and a half, and she had all her things ready. The trio were in her living room, running over the plan one more time.

“We go to the town Dad was last in, run an investigation, go from there.” Dean nodded, putting his gun back together after cleaning it. “Usual federal agent schtick?” Sam nodded from where he was double checking the supply of holy water. “Good. Now, to get past the roomies.” She winced. Thor was rather protective of his ‘lightening sister’.

“I am afraid, Miss Lewis, that it is not his majesty that you have to worry about.” Jarvis spoke, seeming apologetic.

“Who, then? Is Janey still awake?” A wrinkle formed between her brow.

“Wrong guess, Lewis. Who the hell are these two, and why are they in my tower?” A voice snarked from her doorway. Leaning against the frame, dressed in a spotless suit, was Tony.

“What the hell are you doing up? It’s almost five in the morning?” She shot back.

“I’ve got a meeting. Now, I’ll ask again, who are the plaid brothers, and why are they here?” He frowned at her over the frame of his sunglasses.

“This is my oldest brother, Dean.” She gestured to the shorter male (who was still taller than Tony). “The giant is my older twin, Sam. They’re here to get me. Our Dad likes to hunt, but he always checks in every day.  He went on a hunting trip, and hasn’t called in almost a week and a half. We’re going to find him. I’ve got a bunch of microwave meals being delivered in a few hours, and Jane knows what it means when I disappear for a few days. I’ll be back by Wednesday, Friday at the latest.” She snagged her duffle from the couch, grabbed her back-pack, and headed to the door.

“There is such thing as a private investigator, Lewis. I could hire one for you, have your old man found in a few hours.” He offered, like he wasn’t ready to drop several hundred dollars.

“No need. ‘sides, this is a family matter. You ready, princess?” Dean asked, voice gruff.

“Always, Dean. C’mon, Sammy.” She made her way out, following her brothers, but stopped when Tony set a hand on her arm.

“If you need, Lewis, just call. It’ll be handled like that.” He snapped his fingers, concern in his eyes.

“It’ll be fine, Tony. I’ve been hunting before. This is probably nothing.” God, she was going to eat those words.


End file.
